dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus= Information The Titanosaurus (Tie-tan-oh-soar-uhs) (titanic lizard) was a large genus of titanosaurid sauropod that lived during the Late Cretaceous Period, 70 MYA in the Lameta Formation of India. It lived with many species of ceratosaurians, mostly abelisaurs (a group that includes the Carnotaurus) which probably hunted it and other still undiscovered species of animals from Lameta. Appearance The current Titanosaurus model is a dark brown color, with lighter brown stripes going down its long neck, back, and a long tail. It has a murky green patch on its back with small spot plates and tiny spines on the upper part of its tail. It has sharp black toes that match its tiny black and white eyes. It exposes its open mouth with its slightly yellowish white teeth and pink gums. Real Life This, like most animals that have groups named after them, is forgotten by many people and are sometimes considered to be dubious species, some of these include Ceratops, Hadrosaurus, and the said Titanosaurus. That fact makes it really sad, thinking that animals like the Tyrannosaurus or Stegosaurus could have been on the place of the previously mentioned dubious species with just the right conditions. Trivia * It used to be very weak compared to other sauropods, and weaker than meant to be. * It is nicknamed Brownie by some people, probably due to its color and its soft looking skin. * It attacks by kicking with its hind legs, which kick in a weird way. * It is related to the stronger Saltasaurus. * Due to a recent restat, Titanosaurus got a large buff, while still being weaker to Saltasaurus, it can now hold its own in combat against other medium dinosaurs such as Camarasaurus. * The Titanosaurus uses the Disney's Dinosaur Brachiosaurus calls. |-|Classic Titanosaurus= Information It is rather small, unlike most sauropods, with mediocre stats, making the sauropod very unlike to be seen played in the game. Appearance Its appearance is a textured dark orange sauropod with a long neck, light gray neck vertebrae spines on its head, short and stubby legs equipped with large toes and a short tail. It also has brown eyes and gray toes. It has an open red mouth and light orange spots on its snout. Trivia * Due to its blocky model like most Classic Skins, it is rather hard to move around on the Default Map. |-|Kaiju Titanosaurus= Information The Kaiju Titanosaurus used to be the only truly Aquatic , as it has infinite Oxygen, no need for water and fast swim speed. Not many people actually purchased it because of the stats and the Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus used to being a way better skin statistics wise, which makes it fairly rare. It is on sale every Black Friday. It is a part of the collection of the Kaiju Skins. It received a remodel on 1/30/2019 along with Berserk Claws Therizinosaurus. The remodel buffed the Kaiju Titanosaurus, it can take on more predators with the new buff. Strategy TBA Farming There was a glitch where the Kaiju Titanosaurus could eat trees every Season. People used this to their advantage with an auto clicker and afk farm on top of trees. They had no thirst so they didn’t worry. People used this to their advantage by farming when they slept at night! This was not recommended though as it only has a Growth Rate Multiplier of 1.5 and it is best to use the Barosaurus with a macro to farm DNA at a drastically faster rate. This glitch has been removed. Appearance *The Kaiju Titanosaurus is a red sauropod with very long legs and white underbelly. It has large fins on its head, back and tail. Its body is covered in scales. *The Classic Kaiju Titanosaurus resembles the Classic Titanosaurus, except it has a redder body color with orange fish fins on its tail and fish gills on its head. It also has orange eyes and red lips, which some players would say look like lipstick. It also gains some sharp teeth. All the Kaiju Titanosaurus skins resemble the Titanosaurus from the Godzilla series. Trivia * The Kaiju Titanosaurus is the only dinosaur to have ever been every of the three Diets. * It is based on a Godzilla kaiju with the same name. * Initially added to Dinosaur Simulator during the Movie Event in 2015 and was made by servez_2build. |-|Stretchy Titanosaurus= “This particular Titanosaurus gave up body strength for the luxury of having an intensely long neck.” Information There used to be a speed glitch, but this has been patched. Other creatures that also had this glitch were the Deep Jungle Triceratops and Ichthyovenator. Due to the glitch being fixed, it lost all of its popularity, making it an extremely rare sight to see. Appearance The Stretchy Titanosaurus is light orange with a small body and an extremely long neck and a pink tongue sticking out. It has long gray spines along its neck and gray toes. It has small black, circular eyes. It attacks by stretching and swinging the neck. This skin is arguably one of the most simple skins in-game. Trivia * Infamous with the Speed Glitch, has since been patched. * Some players call the Speed Glitch the Stretchy Glitch due to this becoming famous for that reason. * Due to the Speed Glitch being removed, all of it's combat prestige has been stripped. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Creatures Category:Titanosauridae Category:Saurischians Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Omnivores